Million Reason
by randoooomm afff
Summary: aku punya sejuta alasan untuk tetap tinggal kau punya sejuta alasan untuk tidak tetap tinggal.#yoonmin#bts


All Jimin pov

Duduk diam dalam keheningan bukanlah suatu hal yang kusuka, apalagi ditengah ramainya pengunjung kedai kopi yang biasa kudatangi dengan suka cita untuk kencan sederhana dengan kekasihku. namanya Yoongi dia tipe laki-laki yang tak peduli namun begitu hangat, sering kali ketika kami kencan hanya aku yang sibuk bercerita keseharianku dengan panjang lebar dan penuh semangat, yah aku akui aku memang tipe orang yang terlalu bersemangat tapi itu karnaa sangat sulit mencari waktu untuk bertemu apalagi kencan, salahkan pekerjaan Yoongi sebagai produser musik yang tak punya jam kerja tetap tapi aku tak pernah mencoba untuk mempermasalahkan pekerjaannya meski ku akui terkadang aku juga membencinya.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Yoongi memandang ke luar kedai seolah sedang menikmati hujan padahal aku tau dia sedang berfikir keras terlihat jelas pada kerutan di dahinya.

Dan aku disini merasa sudah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi bertahan dengan keadaan ini. Seminggu ini pikiranku sudah buntu untuk mencari alasan, aku sudah berusaha becerita dengan tuhan, meminta alasan dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang selama ini ku tanyakan.

Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah memberiku sejuta alasan untuk pergi meninggalkannya, memberikanku sejuta alasan untuk melangkah jauh tanpa dia menyaladarinya, dan selama ini aku bertahan untuk mencari sejuta alasan untuk tetap bertahan dengannya.

Memang terlihat tidak berharga, tapi nyatanya aku memang menggilai Yoongi sebegitu parah, aku membutuhkan eksistesinya dihidupku, meski kenyataan adanya Yoongi sesuatu yang sulit kudapat

Sejujurnya aku selalu mencari alasan bahwa pertengkaran yang sering terjadi bukanlah apa-apa, merasa bahwa setiap sakit hati juga ratapan dan sesak yang kurasa bukanlah yang aku dan dia inginkan untuk hubungan ini. Ya, aku memang selalu menutupi yang terburuk seoalah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku selalu ingin percaya bahwa harapan ini nyata namun kemudian pada akhirnya aku kebingungan mana yang harus ku percaya, apakah itu kenyataan atau mimpi yang selama ini ku buat tentang kita.

Namun...

"Semuanya berubah termasuk perasaan kita. Mari berhenti kita sama-sama sudah lelah, ini bukan yang kita inginkan."

Ah jadi ini akhirnya, bertahan ternyata tetap membuatku kalah.

"Aku pulang, semoga kita bertemu dikeadaan yang lebih baik."

Setelah mengucapkanny, Yoongi pergi seolah telah menyelesaikan puzzle tersulit yang dia susun.

Kalau sudah begini bukankah aku sudah tidak dapat lagi mencari alasan untuk mencoba bertahan ?

Baiklah, kali ini aku menyerah. Silahkan pergi, aku sudah tidak dapat menahanmu lebih lama lagi.

Karena kali ini aku berusaha melihat kenyataan bahwa ini memang yang bukan kita inginkan, semuanya memang berubah termasuk pendirianku.

Setalah ini aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik.

ku memandang kopi yang sudah dingin, ah aku jadi melupakan minuman kesukaanku karna terlalu banyak berfikir

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan semua kegiatan yang kusukai seperti minum kopi, menikmati hujan, membaca novel misteri dan mungkin tersenyum?

Mungkin sangat lama aku meninggalkan semuanya hanya untuk menjadi aktris payah dalam drama percintaanku sendiri.

Ya, terima kasih untuk beberapa waktu yang kita lewati bersama. Terima kasih sudah memberiku satu alasan yang tidak dapat kuhindari untuk mengalah dan menjauh, meski sebenarnya masih kupertanyakan mungkin sajakan kata yang kau ucapkan tidak seperti yang kupahami hahahaha

Sudahlah, aku akan berusaha tidak membencimu tapi mungkin aku tidak tertarik untuk bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan yang lebih baik atau bahkan lebih buruk.

Selamat tinggal, semoga ini bukan yang akan kau atau aku sesali nantinya.

End

Aaaaaa akhirnya berani upload

Maaf ya guys kalo aneh dan jelek *emanganehdanjeleksih

Aku baru belajar nulis T.T

Sebenarnya ini udah lama aku tulis tapi ga pernah berani ngeupload karna ga pede samseeek

Aku gila banget emang sama ship Yoonmin **karna mereka tuh unyu bangeet**

Oh iya, ini songfic lagu Lady gaga yang Million Reason sebenernya hehe

Ah Maafkan kebacotanku

Hope u guys enjo **ys**.


End file.
